On a good neigbourhood!
by lmq91le
Summary: When the Longs get new neigbours all think that's the begin of a good friendship. But the neigbours have a mysterious secret.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_______________________________________________________________________

**Haley was standing in kitchen and drink a glass of water. It's only 5am, the streets were dark and the city was creepy quiet. But Haley cound't sleep that night. She stood in front of the sink and drink her water when she saw lights behind the house. She looks out the window, but she coudn't see anything. The lights switch off and she heared voices. Who was that? On this time? Here? Haley walk slowly to the back-door and switch-on the outdoor-light, before she unlock the door. Who ever that what, Haley was ready for a fight! She opens the door and look out...**

**"Hey, who are you!" a woman said friendly.**

**Haley was shocked and stumbled out to see there a moving-truck. There are foreigners standing next to the truck. And all of them look at the little black-haired girl, wearing a pyjamas standing in front of them in a KungFu pose.**

**"Who, who are you?" Haley asks.**

**"Ohhh... we are the Smith's," a old man began to talk "we are your new neigbours!"**

**"Ah.. oh-shown-te! My name is Haley Long." Haley said and shake the mans hand. "We have heared that the house was finally sold - after 2 years."**

**"Yes, a long time! The financal-crisis and the economical-crisis..." a younger man explain.**

**"But, there's another thing: Do you now what time it is?" Haley asked when she remembered that it is night.**

**"Aww, yeah, we wouldn't disturb anyone! But we have drive over 10 hours, and the traffic jams. We had planed to arrive here, yesterday evening, but now we are 11 hours late." a young girl, 16 or 17 maybe, explains when she come out of the truck. "Dad! can we go inside to sleep?"**

**"Ahh.. yes, honey! Excuse us, ahh ... Miley?!"**

**"Haley!"**

**"Oh, yes, Baley! But we have to sleep. Okay, greet your parents from us!" the man said and leave her.**

**"Okay! Welcome in New York! And my name is HALEY!" the little girl said and went back home.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Susan looked at the truck, that stood behind the house. "New Neigbours" she think. Nice people hopefully. Haley entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She looks very tired.**

**"Haley, are you okay?" Susan asks and bring her a plate with eggs.**

**"Yes, yes. I've sleeped very bad last night. Oh and before I forget, we have new neigbours." she told.**

**"Yeah, I have seen the truck. And I heared you today night when you walked down! Haley, we ever told you that you shouldn't talk to foreigners and..."**

**"Mom, when I went down, I only wanted drink some water, and they arrived later!" Haley explain and began to eat her breakfast.**

**"Yes, sorry!" Susan said and saw her husband and her son standing in the corridor. "Good morning!"**

**"Good morning!" they said wery tired and sat down.**

**"Have you also sleep bad?" Susan ask.**

**"Yes!" the both ansered and sat down.**

**"Why is there a truck behind the house, Susan?" Jonathan asks and poined at the window.**

**"We have new neigbours! And Haley have already welcomed them, at 5am."**

**"5am?! Night owls?" Jake asked very surprised.**

**"I don't know." Haley began "But there are nice, I think. There are four: mother, father, daughter and a grandfather."**

**"Uhh.. a girl!" Jake said and look at the wall which goes to the neigbours house.**

**"She's unfriedly Jake, nothing for you!" she explain and also look at the wall. "And the both parents can't remember my name, they called me Miley and Baley..."**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**In the other house the Smith's were laying in thier bed and talk:**

**"Do you know something about the people there?" Mrs. Smith asked her husband.**

**"The only thing I know is their name: Long!" Mr. Smith ansered.**

**"Long. Sonds like chinese! Oh, that's super we're living next to refugees!" she said sarcasticaly.**

**"No, no honey! The name come from the father. I've see him when we have a look at the house. He's american, I think, but he looks a few irish, or scandinavian..."**

**"Immigrants!" the woman shout "And I had think that that is an good neigbourhood."**

**"Why are you so racist honey?"**

**"Sorry but, people like them are very curious. And I don't want that they find out our little secret... that with my mother...!" she wispers.**

**"What's with your mother, yes she..."**

**"Honey, Please, not yet... I will sleep!" she said and lays down.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Jonathan stand in front of the window and looks at the truck. He wanted to say Hello but Haley said that they wanted to sleep a few hours. So he decided to go to work. He take his briefcase and leave the house threw the backdoor. The old blue combi of the Longs has many mistakes but Jonathan couldn't buy a new car yet. The economical-crisis have hit the USA hard and he wanted no risk. And his boss Mr. Lockjelly has announced that some employees will be fire in the next weeks. When Jonathan drive away he saw a young girl, 16 maybe, enter in a brand new, expensive car that stood behind the neigbours-house.**

**"Uhhh... nice car!" he said and drove away a little jealous.**

**A hour later Jake also leave the house threw the back-door to fly to his grandfathers shop for dragon-training. When he walk behind the houses he look threw a window in the Smith's house. The old man standing there closed the curtains instandly he saw him. "What are that for people?" Jake thaught.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

New neigbours with a lot of money 'and a secret'. A war is preprogrammed!!!

It will be very funny so don't miss the next chapters!!!

But, there's another thing: my english is not so good. Please excuse that!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

It was evening and Susan and Jonathan walk to the neigbours house. They think it's time to say 'welcome'. At the same time the Smiths come out of thier house and saw the Longs.

"Oh, we wanted to come to you! But looks like we had the same idea." Mr. Smith said with a smile.

"Yes, ahhh.... it's look like that." Jonathan says and look at a bottle Mrs. Smith holds in her hands. "Oh, is that for us?"

"Yes," she began "a little thing for you to introduce us."

Jonathan looks at the bottle and was surprised. A very expensive champagne, french, year 1995. All what the Long's have was a bread and a little bit of salt. The Smiths smiled but the Longs be ashamed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Long set the table for diner. Jake and Haley entered and sat down. But than Susan explain that the new neigbours have invited them for today evening. When they entered the Smiths house they were surprised. Expensive furniture, golden decorations etc. The daugther plays at a piano and the older man plays a violin. The dinner was also very exciting: lobster and caviar. Jonathan and Susan felt themselves very poor.

After the dinner, daughter and grandfather where in bed, the Longs sat at the couch with vine and crackers during the Smith's clean up the kitchen and talk.

"Did you see how they look when they saw the food?"

"Yes, as if something bad." Mr. Smith said.

"I think they are poor!" Mrs. Smith explain.

"O honey, they aren't poor, they middle-class."

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long's sat at the couch , talk and look around.

"I'm very impressed. What do you think what they work?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. But we can ask them! But they must have very good jobs, I mean look..."

"What,.... Haley?!"

Jonathan look at the window where Haley, in her dragon form, knocks at the glass. Jonathan stood up imediately and walk to the window.

"Haley, what happened? What when someone sees you?" he said a little angrily.

"I'm hungry!" she said.

"Look in the fridge!"

"The fridge is empty!"

"There are the macaroni from yesterday!"

"They are bad. Can I have that?" Haley asked and pointed at the crackers.

"Okay, here and now go before the Smith's see you and think that they have a vision." Jonathan said and close the window.

"Mr. Long is there something?" Mrs. Smith asked when she comes from the kitchen and shocked the Longs.

"Ahhhh.... no, nothing! But... ahh... we need more... here... they are very delicious!" Jonathan said and give her the empty bowl.

"Oh... okay." she said and leave the room.

In the kitchen she get a ciggarete and smoke before she angrly told: "They drunk and eat like fat pigs. That was the last time we invite someone."

Than she bring the Long's the new crackers and leave the room again. But a few seconds later it knocks on the window again. Now it was Jake, in dragon form too. Jonathan walk to the window again and opened it.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm also hungry! And Haley won't share."

"Okay, here...Good night!" Jonathan said and close the window and sit down again.

Jake was still flying in front of the window to look inside. Jonathan and Susan give some hand-signals that he should gone. A few moments later the Smith's entered the room.

"AHHH... What was that?" Mrs. Smith shouts and almost become unconscious.

"Ahhh.. what?" the Long's asked shocked.

"Emm... there at the window,... a ... a... red reptile or something." Mrs. Smith explains and points at the window.

"Sorry, but we have seen nothing!" the Longs lied.

Mr. Smith walked to the window and opened it. He looks outside but there was nothing. He closed it and shake the head.

"Honey, there was nothing!" Mr. Smith said.

The Longs were relived.

_____________________________________________________________________

After hours of talking, drinking and more the Longs decided to go home. After the Smiths closed the door behind them, Mrs. Smith began to talk:

"I know what I saw. I don't imaginared that. And there's another thing: I've heard how Mr. Long is talk to someone. I think to that thing I saw!"

"Hhmm..." Mr. Smith began "I think you shouldn't drink so much."

"Ohhh... yes, thank you for the hint. But I have saw something. And the Longs have something to do with that.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Longs walk back to thier home. Relieved that nothing strange happened after Jake's appaerance at the window.

"That was close." Susan said.

"Yes, but there is another thing. Have you seen that expensive things. And how they live, talk, and the daughter... at 8:30 they said: go to bed. And she stand up say Good night and go. You know what Jake and Haley say when they should go to bed." Jonathan told and opens the door.

"There is a word for people like them," Susan begin "Snobs."

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake and Haley leave the house to go to thier dragon-training when the neigbours daughter arrive and leave her car. She leave her expencive car and lock it. Jake and Haley stop to look. But then the daugther look at them and began to shout..

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU LOCKING!!! NEVER SEEN A CAR?" she shouts angrily and walk in the house.

"Jake!" Haley began "What's with her?"

Jake shake his head. "I don't know. Maybe she is a little crazy." he said and both walk to the electronic shop.

Lao Shi and Sun where already there when they entered the shop and where surprised when Lao Shi said: "Today, we watch a little movie." Jake and Haley couldn't belive that. They had never do things like that when they had dragon-training, but than Jake read the title on the DVD-disk: The Huntsclan's quiet helpers.

"What, the huntsclan... but the complete huntsclan is..."

"I know young dragon. But the dragons-concil decided that it's time to find out more about them. They had send experts to find out more and there's something interresting we all should know." Lao Shi explain.

"And the dragon-concil sended us that movie, produced by themselves, with informations for all magical creatures all over the world." Sun told and switch on the TV.

They all sat down on the couch and look into the TV. After a few seconds a huntsclan-symbol appeared and creepy music fills the air. Then they heared the voice of concilor Kukulkan:

"For thousand's of years, the huntsclan threated the magical world. When the huntsclan was founded in 24 B.C. the world has think that they only was a crazy sekt. But nobody could know how dangerous they are..."

Pictures of the huntsclan and thier victims appeared. Haley and Jake where very shocked.

"... when thousands of magical creatures flee to Draco's Island in the 60s and 70s of the 20th century, the magical world was very astonished, because there was one question... Who has give the hunsclan his power. With the begining of the 18th century the huntsclan look for helpers in the humans world..."

"WHAT!!!" Jake shout.

"...since them around 100 humans donated money for the huntsclan. The huntsclan make promise that the 'helpers' will get it back thousandfold. The 'helpers' where happy, and the huntsclan could build new hideouts and weapons. But than with the begining of the 20th century the huntsclan almoust become 'bankruptcy'. So they get the 'most necessary' by crime and violence. The humans world was a perfect victim, nobody will react that... the biggest coup was a bank holdup 1980 during the Olympic Games in Moscow, Sowjet-Union. The huntsclan stole more than 1.8 million roubles (in those days more than 25 million dollars) and the russians never find out who did it..."

"Why Moscow?" Haley asks.

"Hmmm... who knows!" Sun ansers.

"...big disasters also where triggered by the huntsclan: in 1982 a passenger-plane with more than 120 humans aboard exploded above East-Germany after the huntsclan stole more than 200 pounds of gold from the cargo-room. In the magical world nobody know: When will the huntsclan stop his attacs in the humans world? What when the humans find out above the huntsclan... and then about the magical world. But than in 1988 so our investigators find out, a new human donator was find. His indentity is unknown but he has get back the tenthfold of his donation. All what we find out was that this person have to be a big company-boss from the United-States or Canada..."

"That's unbelivable!" Lao Shi whispers in chinese.

In the next 2 hours the film shows the members, the kidnappings (Rose's also arried in this movie) the weapons and thier vehicles. The movie ends with the reconstructed scene of the happenings on the Pantheon Building and the end of the huntsclan. But than a electonic voice said:

**This disk will be destroy itself in 5 seconds.**

"WHAT!" all shout. But too late, the DVD-player explode and start burning. But in that moment a fire extinguisher chocked the flames. All where bewildered, but than they saw Trixie and Spud standing behind the broken TV.

"Have we missed something?"

_____________________________________________________________________

Susan stood in the kitchen and prepare the buffet for her lastest catering-contract when she saw a big Limosine holding outside. A older lady walk to the neigbours house... Susan stare outside. But now she couldn't see anything. A few seconds later Jonathan come home.

"Susan did you see that big c..."

"Ssshhh... yes but be quiet I don't hear what they talk!" Susan said angrily and hold her ear to the wall.

"Susan!" what do you doing there. "Use that!"

Jonathan shows a little bottle with a pink substance. He take a brush and painted it on the wall.

"Some magical stuff from your father!" he explain.

"You stole magical substances from my father..."

"Susan, that he has give me for emergencys and that's an emergency: I want know more about them or I will die... look"

The area Jonathan has painted was gone. Now they could see into the neigbours house. "We can see them but they can't see us!" he explain and pointed at the couch the Smith's and the older woman sat and listen...

_____________________________________________________________________

"It's very nice here. But did you have to bought a house in one of the more expencive regions of New York?" the old woman asked slowly.

"Yes, but how often the typical person build a house?!" Mr, Smith said with a smile.

"But a 'typical' person is... not related to me!" the woman explain with a little angry in her voice.

Jonathan and Susan were now very interested in that what the woman told. She have to be the mother of one of them. They look around. The daughter was not at home and the grandfather also not. Mr. and Mrs. Smith where alone with the woman but than thier 'window' closed.

"Oh no, ..."

"Jonathan, that's enough, that's wrong!" Susan tells and leave the room. Jonathan look at the little bottle in his hand but than he think: they are not worth.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the other side of the wall the Smith's sat down at the table to eat. The woman was not in the room when Mrs. Smith whispers to her husband: "She is angry."

"OH... honey... she is often angry! I can't remember the last t... " but than the older woman entered the room and he stop talking.

They began to eat. Nobody talk. But than the woman began to talk:

"My secretary has helped me with a very important thing... the sum of money, I transfer you for six years."

The Smith's where shocked.

"She had made it very funny: she wrote the numer on the backside of a valerian bottle. I had to drink the half to read it." she explain.

"And after..." the Smiths asked terrified.

"Then I drunk the rest." she said and drunk her vine.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the Long's house Jake and Haley arrive and told what they saw in the movie about the huntsclan. Thier parents where very shocked. Then the Long's look at the wall to the neigbours-house.

"Jonathan, that's impossible. The Smith's investors for an organisation unknown for the humans-world." Susan said to her husband.

"Yes, but you have to throw in that they have a secret." he said.

_____________________________________________________________________

"BUT MOM," Mrs. Smith shouted to the woman "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!"

"Yes, I can!" the woman said very self-confident and calm "With the money I've transfered you in the during the last six years, a typical, american family with two adults and two children can have a very good life. And because that I decided to...

_____________________________________________________________________

"Yes, the name is Smith, S-M-I-T-H." FuDog speak into a very old telephone without a cable. A magical phone.

"Yes, the American-Dragon and his family want know more about thier new negibours. Yes I'll be waiting..."

Jake and Haley look very satisfied. But Jonathan and Susan weren't very happy. They think that it's not a good idea to get informations from MHIP (Magical Human Information Point). A organisation in the magical world that collect informations about all humans living on earth. And FuDog was the only one who knows the number.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Smith's mother has leaved the house. Mrs. Smith sat at the table, smoke a ciggarette and cry. Her husband sat on the couch and look angry.

"She will calm down, honey. That's not the first time she said this."

"I've heard that in the buisness my father invested many years ago, all employees hold ther word. When they said something it's become true."

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 3**_

Something strange, and funny will happen. But I promise that it will become very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake and his friends stood in the kitchen and talk. A few minutes ago the three teenagers arrive from a dragon-job and were so tired that all they want was sleeping. When they sat down at the table Spud began to ask:

"I've heard that your parents use magical things to spy out your neigbours."

"Where you get this?" Jake asked a little shocked.

"Fu has told us, two days after your grandfather's TV exploded." Trixie explain. "That brings me to my other question: Why the TV..."

"It was a magical DVD-Disk, with a movie about the Hunstclan. 'This Disk will be destroing inself in five seconds.' The dragons concil should learn more about human tecnology." Jake tells and stood up to take some food from the fridge.

He asked Trixie and Spud, but they wanted nothing to eat, there were too tired. But a few seconds later a little white shining appears on the kitchen window. Jake could saw that it was a mail-fairy and opened the window. The fairy flew into the kitchen and landed on the kitchen table.

"A letter from the MHIP for 'Long'. I need a signature." the fairy told.

Jake subscribed the little paper and the fairy give him a big, brown envelope. Jake call for his family, and his parents and sister entered the room. Jonathan and Susan saw the envelope and opened it.

"Mom, dad, what is that?" Jake asked.

"Aww... nothing!" they both ansered.

"Hey, the speaking dog has told us that you have asked him to..."

"Yes, we had spy out our new neigbours, but we know they are..." Susan intteruped Spud and would be interrupted by Jake.

"MOM!" Jake shout "I can't belive that 'you' do that."

"Yes, I know but there is something with our neigbours." she explain.

_____________________________________________________________________

The Smith's also sitting in thier kitchen and talk.

"Do you remembering the evening the Long's where here for diner?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I told you that I saw a big red something on the window." she said.

"Oh, no! Not again! Honey, that was only a illusion!" her husband said a little nerved.

"I saw it again!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long's opened the envelope and read the letter:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Long,

thank you for your order. The investigation said following about your neigbours:

1. Mr. Smith's father is pensioner.

2. The 16-years-old dauther will start the same school, the American Dragon: Jake Long visit. (Jake was very surprised)

3. Mr. Smith is the possesor of an little book store in Manhattan. But the buisiness looks very bad. (Now Mr. Long was very surprised, so expensive things and a bad buisiness)

4. Mrs. Smiths mother is the owner of one of the biggest publishing houses of the United States. (Now all where very surprised)

5. The father of Mrs. Smith became rich by an invetion in an unknown organisation.

The complete family haven't any contact with the magical world. Other things standing on the other sites of our letter.

Thank you for your trust and we hope we will have a good business relationship in future. The balance due or 742238 Is should paid during the next two weeks.

"What Is?" Jonathan asked.

FuDog start to explain: "The currency of the magical world: inurs. That are in dollar, wait..."

FuDog get a calculator and was a little shocked: "He, he, ... please don't be angry: 498,65 $."

"WHAT!!! SO MUCH FOR SO LESS INFORMATION!!!" all shouted.

_____________________________________________________________________

"It landed last night behind the Long's house. But than it disappeared." Mrs. Smith told her husband, but he only shake his head.

"Darling, do you want to say me that our neigbours have contact with big red mosters?" Mr. Smith said.

"I don't know but Mr. Long has talk to someone that night they where here. And he stood at the window short time before it appear. Our neigbours have something to do with that and they have a secret!"

_____________________________________________________________________

"That couldn't be all!" Mr. Long said and trew away the letters.

"Dad, please calm down!" Haley said and give him a glas of water.

Jake look at the wall to the neigbours house and shake his head. All was only imagination, the neigbours and huntsclan, that's too crazy. But there's another thing: the old man closed the window when he saw Jake a week ago. Like he shouldn't look inside.

"Mom, dad, there's another thing." Jake said.

"And what?"

"I think they have a secret in front of us!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Weeks after the Smith's moved in the Long's saw them very rarely. The Smith's and the Long's leave thier houses in the mornig, Jake, Haley and the Smith's daugther arrived home on afternoon. And the parents come home at evening. A typical day. But than at one night Jake wake up because his mobile rang. Jake stood up and look at the clock it was 2am and someone call him. He think that have to be his grandfather, for an dragon-emergency, but on the display stood: unknown number.

Jake was very surprised. Who is that, on this time? He get his mobile and press the button to pick-up.

"Hello! Who's there?" Jake said but nobody anserwed. And he said: "Hellllloooo!! Please, that's not funny!"

But than a strange voice said threw the phone: "I know your family-secret!!!" than it was quiet again and than it peeps.

Jake was shocked. Who was that? Who ever it was, he or she knows that Jake is a dragon! Jake call for his grandfather. After a long time FuDog pick-off and said very slowly: "We're closed. Please call later ag..."

"Fu, it's me, Jake!"

"Uhh... Jake what? It's it is in the middle of the night, what happend?" FuDog asked.

"Fu, someone called me and said he knows my family-secret." Jake said still afraid.

"WHAT?" FuDog shout. "I wake up your grandfather, we come as fast as we can!"

"But, be careful, when he or she is near the house... say gramps he should come in his human form. That's safer."

_____________________________________________________________________

In a dark room two people, a girl and a boy, began to laugh very quiet. The boy stood up and sat down on a bed. The girl look at the wall.

"First time, I think my mother had drunk to much again. But after you told me that story, it's fact that something strange happens here in this part of city." the girl told. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Thank you for his mobile-number."

"No problem, I can't stand him! This idea was great!" the boy said.

"I live here since last week and you are the first boy I think you are the first normal not freaky boy I meet."

"O... thank you! But what's with my special reward!" the boy said and lays down.

"Okay! You have earned it!" the girl said and start to kiss him.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake was so shocked. He woke up his parents and his sister to tell them what happend. They were all terrified. Someone knows about thier secret.

"It have to be that self-appointed Professor!" Susan said angrily.

"Mom, that's impossible!" Jake said "Rotwood knows that the dragons-concil will arresting him when he threat me or you. Rotwood is crazy but not stupid!"

"Yes, but who did that?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know. The voice was very strange. High and dull. I can't say it was a man or a woman." Jake explain and sat down at the table.

Susan walked to the window and look outside. "You said, your grandfather is on the way, who is he?"

"I've said him he should come by car and not as a dragon. When the caller is in the near we shouldn't give him more to look." Jake said "And when he know about us all than he know about gramps, too."

Susan understand Jake. She look on the clock, it was 2:40am now. The street was quieter than normal and on the sky they could see that it will give bad weather. Than they heared the doorbell rang. All run to the door.

"Dad, wait!" Haley cries. "What when... you know?"

Jonathan know what Haley means. He look threw the small window in the door but he couldn't see someone. He opens the door very slowly, during Jake and Haley transform into dragons, ready for a fight.

"Who's there?" Jonathan than asked slowly.

Angry chinese was following... "...let me in daugthers husband!!! Before it starts to rain."

Jonathan react that it was LaoShi and opened the door. The little man and FuDog entered and look to the very shocked family. The situation was quite serious. They all sat down in the living-room and Jake told his grandfather all what happend.

"Okay, young dragon please give me the mobile!" LaoShi said and Jake give him the phone. Than LaoShi give it FuDog, who plug in it into a old typewriter.

"What's that?" Jonathan asked "A typewriter?"

"Yes, from outside it's a typewriter! But it's also an magical computer." FuDog explain.

After he type in a few words, the typewriter start to write itself. All, exept of LaoShi and FuDog where very surprised when they look the selfworking maschine. But Susan was still angry.

"But, I think it was Rotwood!"

"That was also our first thought. We send a detective to Rotwood, he will met us here at 4am. But now look what the maschine said..." LaoShi said and look at the paper.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long family look on the typewriter, during it types a few words itself.

"How it works?" Jonathan asked.

"It searches for Jakes enemys and all people he know." FuDog explains. "Friends, family, classmates, people he met only one time ... than it calculates who like to gall him and give us an or more suspects."

"So, it don't say us who did it! It's only say us who like to do it!" Jake said angry.

"But we want know who did it!" Susan said.

"Yes, I know but... wait... thiers a name!!!" FuDog points at the paper.

All where very shocked. The person who whould have the most fun by angering Jake was:

"Ahhh.... Haley Long!" Haley said quiet. "Oh that stupid apparatus!" she shout and hit the mashine.

_____________________________________________________________________

Nobody know what will happen next. The magical equiptment doesn't help. And someone in this town,... in this conty,... on this planet knows all. In that night, the Longs sat very long in thier living-room and talking. Who was that what will he do next. The sun already grow up and the day began. Jake look at the clock and was surprised: it was 6. Jonathan and Susan leave the room and go to the kitchen to cook the breakfast. Jake, Haley, LaoShi and FuDog still talk.

"We have to warn the dragons-concil! They should know what happend!" LaoShi explain and stood up.

"Yes, what will they say?" Haley asked.

"I don't know! Okay, Jake please, lend me your mobile." LaoShi said.

"Why?"

"We don't have to travel to Dracos-island to talk to them. Now they also have a emergency-hotline, like 911!" he explain.

"Wow, that's more practical." Jake said and give LaoShi the phone.

Then he typed an awful long number and when Jake think that's all, his grandfather types more figures on the mobile. His grandfather realized that his grandson and his granddauther look very confused. Than finally LaoShi press the green button and began to talk.

_____________________________________________________________________

In the still dark room again the girl and the boy still laying in bed. The curtains where closed and it was so dark that she could see nothing. She switch on the light and wake the boy next to her.

"Shhhh... you have to go now!" she wispers. "Leave the house threw the back-door."

"Okay, but you have to admit: a very funny night, first we have shocked that freak and than... you know..."

"Yes, it was very funny! But, what when he find out that we did that?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry! He will never find out that, hahahahahahaha....!"

_____________________________________________________________________

"Yes, yes,... hmmm... well... okay, thank you concilour Kulde! Good Bye!" LaoShi hang up and look at Jake.

"Okay, the concilours give an emergency-meeting. Today evening, 4pm New York time! Jake pack your stuff! After breakfast we have to go to Draco's-island." LaoShi said and go to the kitchen to talk to Jonathan and Susan.

Jake look at his sister. "Haley, are you doing me a favor?"

"And what?"

"Take my mobile, when I am at the island, write down all numbers of the people who call! Maybe he will call again!" Jake said.

"Okay, I do it!"

_____________________________________________________________________

When Jake leave the house with his grandfather, he was now very bad-tempered: Brad Morton walk behind the houses, smiling and points with the finger at Jake. Jake could hear that he said: Ha, Ha, boy who thinks he is a dragon, ha ha. LaoShi hates Brad, too. He calms Jake and said him he shouln't think about it. Brad is a idiot. And if he know that Jake is really a dragon, ...

"What's with him?" Jake asked. "Brad is so bad, he would do that."

"Yes, but who should told him that!" LaoShi said.

"I don't know, but..., what does he do here so early?" he asked.

_____________________________________________________________________

In her kitchen, Mrs. Smith cooking the breakfast when her dauther entrys the room. She looks very tired but happy.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, mom!" she said and sit down.

After her mother leave the room to wake her father, the Smith's dauther walk to the window and opens it. When she look out, she was surprised when she saw Jake Long and an old, little man standing next to the old car of Mr. Long, with cases. After a few seconds Mr. Long appears and all three sat into the car and drive away. The Smith's daugther start to whispers: What the cases mean? Can it be true? No, that's impossible!

"Hey, princess, is there something?" she heard her fathers voice.

"Ahh... no,... nothing! Only our neigbours!" she said. "The boy has leave the house, with bagagge!!!"

The dauther leave the house, too. Mr. and Mrs. Smith sat at the table and talk about the Longs.

_____________________________________________________________________

In thier own kitchen the Longs also talk about thier neigbours.

"What, do you think? Could our neigbours done it?" Susan asked.

"Susan, who should told our neigbours that your family is a family of dragons." Jonathan said and look on his wife. "But thiers another thing: Mrs. Smith has seen Jake in his dragon-form behind thier window, you remember."

"Yes, but our neigbours have also something...you know...!" Susan explain.

"Yeah, you remember the old woman!" he asked.

"Yes! Do you know her?" she asked.

"Yes, I do! You know the Hubberton-Publishing-House?"

"Yes, who not?!"

"The old woman is Mrs. Hubberton, she is one of Mr. Lockjellys favorite clients!" Jonathan explain and realized that Susan was very astonished. "And thier is something strange: nobody know how her husband become rich. They start with the little book-store, where the Smith's work now. But now, the book-store is almost bankruptly. And the familys have money, money and much more money!"

"What do you mean, Jonathan?" his wife asked.

"You, remember the movie, Jake has told us..."

_____________________________________________________________________

On the same day, Mrs. Hubberton and a young woman arrive at the Smith's house. When they sat at the kitchen-table, the young woman shows a big piece of paper.

"Thank you Mertle, and now please, leave us alone!" the old lady said and the young woman leave the house throuth the back-door.

"And... what is that, mom?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"That is the income-statistic of the book-store I intrusted you two years ago. Can you explain that? You said that all is okay!"

"Yes, but..."

"I can't belive that you have lied me!" the older woman shout."I give you so much money from your father and..."

"Wait, wait..." Mr. Smith interrupt her "What money?"

_____________________________________________________________________

The Long's still sitting in thier kitchen, when a little fairy appear in the air in front of them.

"Sorry, I'm late! Mr. Shi has hire me to spy out ah... Hans Rotwood." the little fairy explain.

"Yes, I'm his daugther. He is not in town." Susan said.

"Well, emm... Hans Rotwood, 47, principal at Millard-Filmore-Middle-School, last night: he lays in the Metropolitan-Hospital."

"What?!" the Longs shout.

"Yes, appendectomy. Yesterday, evening. He still sleeps. He couln't did it last night!" the fairy explain.

"What, but who...." Jonathan stutters and than both look at the wall to the neigbours house.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Jake, Fu, and Lao Shi leave the elevator and standing now at Draco's-island. It was so hot that Jake feel his head. Even Lao Shi was very surprised about the high temperature.**_

_**"Awww... if I had know that, I ... " but than Lao Shi was interrupted because his mobile rang. "Yes Susan, .... what .... aha... aha... no... okay I will say it them!"**_

_**"What happend?" Jake asked.**_

_**"It was not Rotwood! He lays in hospital." the old man explain and walk to the palace.**_

_**"Okay, it was not Rotwood, but who did it?" FuDog asks.**_

_**"I don't know. But we have to hurry! The last time this happened was disastrous!" Lao Shi said worried.**_

_**"The last time!?"**_

_**"O... did I never told you young dragon? Okay..." than Lao Shi began to tell.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**In 1970, the portugese dragon, at that time almost 17, got a letter with a message that someone will told the TV about his secret. Or the dragon should pay him 10 Million Escudos, I don't know how much that is in Dollar but it's very much.**_

_**So, he warn the dragon concil and ask for help. But at the same day, in Iceland, the icelandic dragon got the same message for 5 Million Icelandic Kronas. And the magical population of both contries was very worried. So, many magical-creatures leave thier contrys all over Europe.**_

_**Look the island there. It's one of the other magical islands here. As big as Long Island. In 1969 thier live around 2000 magical creatures. But today thier live about a million. From all over the world. That was a chaos I remember. They needed food, water and a house. The main-city of that island has more problems and criminality than New York and it have only 450 thousand inhabitants, and New York, how much, 8 million.**_

_**2 Years later, they found out that the huntsclan wrote that messages. And the huntsclan was never sure that they are dragons. They wrote it and send it to all people living in that towns. A stupid huntsman has start a very big crisis. And now the same could happen. When the magical community in New York find out that someone in the humans world will expose them they will leave the city faster than during a nuclear-attack alert.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**After that story Jake was very depressed. A crisis and the humans could be find out everything. How will the humans react. **_

_**"It could be give a war, young dragon! Between humans, and the magical world."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**In New York, Jonathan and Susan walk threw the kitchen and think about what happend last night. Jonathan look threw the window and saw the Smith's leaving the house. That was thier chance.**_

_**"Okay, they go!" he said.**_

_**"Jonathan, what you will doing?" his wife asked.**_

_**"The Smith's have leave the house. That's our chance to find out some evidences."**_

_**"You want to break into our neigbours house. Jonathan that's ...."**_

_**"Mom,... " Haley interrupts her "That was my idea!"**_

_**"Haley!?"**_

_**"I know, but our neigbours... there is some... I can't describe it, that says me that our neigbours have a secret. You remember what Jake and I saw in that movie. What's when our neigbours get more than money,.... from the huntsclan...." Haley explained.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Smith's sitting in thier car and and listen the radio. The traffic was more terrible than normal.**_

_**"You, don't ansered my question!" Mr. Smith said and stop at a red traffic light.**_

_**"Okay, but talk to nobody about this. Awww.... in the end of the 60s my parents needed money. The book store was broke and they had many liablities. They send me to my uncle and my aunt to Los Angeles, so that I could live normal." She interrupt and start to smoke a cigarrete. "Than my father look for a buyer for the store. But nobody wanted it, than so my mother told me, a man come into the store and gaves my father a promise: when he sell him the store for less money, he will sell it again for more and he will get it, with the store back. So, a year later my parent's got all back, with money but they had to give the man a promise, too."**_

_**"And what?" her husband asked.**_

_**"When they are very successful, they have to give them money for thier organisation. I, my mother and my father never find out what this organisation do or what's thier business. But it helped. My parents founded thier company and , you know..."**_

_**"Yeah, but... ohh no...!!!"**_

_**"What?" Mrs. Smith asked shocked.**_

_**"I've forgot my briefcase at home, thier where the keys. We have to drive back." Mr. Smith said and turn back.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**The inside of the palace on draco's island was warmer than outside. On the table of the concillours stood a ventilator. And at the table Jake and his Grandfather sat down appears a big bottle of lemonade with ice, when the sat down.**_

_**"Oh... thank you!" Jake said and drunk two glasses.**_

_**The concillours apologized for the heat, but that's the wheather. Than Concillour Kulde stood up and start to talk.**_

_**"Dragon Long, your grandfather told us that today night, a unknown person called you and said that he or she knows our all secret."**_

_**"Yes, that's true!" Jake said and look at the concillours.**_

_**"Does everybody, except of your both human-assistances Arthur Spudinski and Trixie Carter, the former huntsgirl and the crazy professor know about you are the american-dragon?"**_

_**"No, I think nobody!" Jake explain "But there was a terrible happening a few months ago!"**_

_**"What happend?" Concilour Omnia asked.**_

_**"In June, at my old school, that crazy professor, Hans Rotwood, started to told everybody at school that I'm a freak. He spread the rumor that I dream to be a dragon. My classmates laugh about me. Rotwood planed that I will have a mental breakdown**_

_**so that I transform into a dragon when everybody see me." Jake told very depressed.**_

_**"And than?"**_

_**"He stop his auction because the magical-community has thaught I had give a reward about a million, for everybody who catch Rotwood. In the school the other students stop to tease me, but it could be that someone has a suspicion that it's true. I don't know! But, .... a classmate of me, Brad Morton, was standing behind my house a few hours after the call." Jake explained and drunk the next three glasses.**_

_**The concil whispers something. "Okay dragon Long. Is there something another we should know?"**_

_**"Hmm... we have new neigbours since last month. Rich people but, .... aww no, the saw me in my dragon form..."**_

_**"WHAT!" the complete concil shout.**_

_**"Only for one second and it was dark! They couldn't see me well." Jake explains fast and calms the concil.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Jonathan, Susan and Haley stood at the back-door of the Smith's house. Jonathan uses a screwdriver to open the lock.**_

_**"We break into a house, at day, when everybody can see us..." Susan wailed. "A few days ago I had a nightmare that I was send to prison and now..."**_

_**"Shhh... Susan, please! I know it forbidden but we have to find out more." Jonathan said and start to cry when the look don't opens. "Aw man... it don't works."**_

_**Haley than looks at the Welcome-mat at the ground. **_

_**"Ahh.. dad, maybe our neigbours have hide a spare key under the mat."**_

_**"Haley,... we are in New York. One of the most criminal cities in the world. I think our neigbours won't be so stupid that they hide a... key... under thier mat."**_

_**Jonathan was very surprised when he really found a key under the mat and pick it to unlock the door.**_

_**"Sorry Haley, pleas forgot what I said!" he said to Haley and all three entered the house.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**The concil, Jake and his Grandfather still talk about what they should do but than a mobile rangs.**_

_**"Okay,..." concilour Kukulkan said like an angry teacher "which mobile is that?"**_

_**Jake look around, he has leave his phone at home. His grandfather switched it off. Than concilour Kulde shows one.**_

_**"Sorry, that's our new emergency number." he said and start to talk. **_

_**"Who...." he said a little angry "where you get this number human.... oh okay,...." the concilour press a button and in front of every person in the room appears a microphone. **_

_**"It's Arthur Spudinski! One of the human friends of the american-dragon. He said it's an emergency..."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**End of chapter 6**_

The next chapter will expose every little detail of that strange story. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Jake was afraid. What happend now? The microphone in front of him was very old, but it seems to work. Concilour Kulde press another button and loud noise fills the air. Everbody hold thier ears, it sounds like traffic.**

**"HELLO!!! HELLO!!! THIS IS ARTHUR SPUDINSKI CALLING!!! HELLO? CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME?" Spud's very loud voice appears.**

**"Mr. Spudinski please, not so loud!" Omnia crys. "We can hear you very well! Okay what happend!"**

**"Okay... okay... it's so that I wanted to go to the electronic shop of the american-dragon's grandfather. Then I met Stacy who have a new coiffure and..."**

**"SPUD!" a loud girl in the background shout, Jake realize that that have to be Trixie.**

**"Okay, sorry. Well I arrive, at the shop and saw that the backdoor was unlocked." Spud explained. Lao Shi was very confused. **

**"And what is the problem?" Omnia asked.**

**"Come to the point Spudinski!" the angry voice of Trixie appears again.**

**"Yes, than I'm entered and realize that someone was in the shop. It couln't be Trixie because she was still at home. Than I saw it was Brad!"**

**"WHAT!" Jake shouted into the microphone.**

**"Yes Jake. Oh you also there?" he asked.**

**"Yes, a very difficult happening." he explain. "What Brad does in the shop?"**

**"I don't know! But I could saw that he wanted to open one of the magical books and than, ... than... I swear it was an accident!" Spud said afraid.**

**"What was an accident!" Lao Shi said angrily.**

**"Well, before Brad find out all, I take a bottle from the table and..."**

**"And what?!" everybody in the room said.**

**"He hit him with the bottle on the head and Brad become unconscious." Trixie said anxiously. "Than we tie up him at a chair and found in his pocket the adress of the shop and a photo of Jake in his dragon-form."**

**Now everybody was worried.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Jonathan, Susan and Haley sneaks threw the Smith's house. Nobody was at home and it was spooky quiet.**

**"What do you hope to find here?" Susan asked Jonathan "An arsenal?"**

**"Yes, for example?" Jonathan anserws and went to the door to the cellar. When he was gone Haley start to whispering:**

**"Mom, I think I found something!"**

**Susan turns and was shocked to see Haley, who was holding a pistol in her right hand.**

**"Where you found that?" Susan asked and took her the gun away.**

**"In the bedside table in thier bedroom. Is it possible that they are criminals?"**

**"No, I think that's a gun for.... self-defense. That's allowed in some staates, I think?" she explain and laid the pistol on the kitchen-table when her husband call for her and Haley.**

**Both walked down to the cellar where Jonathan stand in front of a big box full of papers and photos. Susan and Haley where shocked when Jonathan shows them thier mail of the last two days and photos of thier house, Jake with his friends in the skate-park or on the street, or the complete family sitting on the table. Photos of thier life.**

**"They spy out us!" Haley said and look at one photo which shows her on the way to dragon training.**

**"And this, Susan that's our mail. Here water-bill, telephone-bill, a letter from your sister in Florida and, and, and..."**

**But than they could hearing that someone opens the frontdoor. Haley transforms into her dragon-form catch her parents and flew them too the ceiling where they hold on the balks during Haley switch of the light and close the door to the cellar. Threw the darkness they could hear that the Smiths talk about something. Than they hear how Mrs. Smith start to yell at her husband something about the pistol. (I said you that you should leave it in the bedroom but you...) but than the Smiths stop talking. Jonathan think that they realize that somebody is in the house.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**The dragons-concil, Jake, Lao Shi and FuDog hurried after the call back to New York. When they arrive at the store-backside, Trixie opened the door and show them what happend. Then all saw Brad sitting spellbound on the chair, awake. When he saw the people he wanted to scream but his mouth was bind up too.**

**"Spud, what happend here?" Jake asks.**

**"That what I told you!" he explain "When he woke up we wanted to ask him: Who gave him this photo but he start to shouting and ..."**

**"And than," Trixie interrupts him "we have to ... you know!"**

**Jake walk to Brad and remove the toggle. Brad was quiet know but looks very angry.**

**"Brad," Jake start to ask slowly "what did you do here?"**

**"I will said nothing Long!" he said angrily "And now unleash me or I will call the police!!! And who are that guys in that freaky clothes? Are they escaped from a circus?**

**The concilours where now very offended. Concilour Kulde walk to Brad and shout him into his face. Something in norwegian, so nobody understand some. But all, exept of Brad where very confused. Than Kulde look at Jake and whispers him something in his ear. Jake start to smile.**

**"Thank you, I ever wanted to do this!" Jake ansered and morph into a dragon in front of Brad, who start to scream like a little girl. Than Jake catch Brad with the chair and flew away threw the open door. The still screaming Brad realize that they now where more than 20 floors above the street.**

**"Oh, my god! No so high!" he cries.**

**"Okay, you want it higher." Jake said and flew higher and higher away towards the river. Now they where around a half mile above the East River when Brad start to whine.**

**"OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRY THAT I TOLD YOU FREAK. I'M SORRY THAT I ANNOY YOU FOR YEARS... BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"**

**"Brad, shut up! Who give you the photo? And what did you want to do in my grandfathers shop?" Jake asked.**

**Brad, who stare at Jake unbelievingly, start to talk stutteringly: "S S SH.. She said that I have to do i i t ...."**

**"Who?"**

**"Y Y yo r neigbours-daughter... she told m mm meee that hher mother sawww a b big red monster at the window. S so she asked mme when wweee met us first time, that iiii now you, and and and.... AWWW PLEASE I HAVE FEAR OF HEIGHTS...."**

**Jake flew back to the shop where everybody still look at the open door when Jake and Brad arrive. **

**"Okay, and what she told you?" Jake asked after he transformed back.**

**"She shhhe,... aaskeddd me for yourr number!" he said still afraid.**

**Everybody in the little room was now a little relieved. They know who did it. But there also where very worried: It seems that she know his secret really. The concilours start to talk and after a few seconds Kukulcan said:**

**"We have to go for visit this neigbours."**

**"Yes,..." Omnia said and get the phone at the table "American Dragon, are your parents at home?"**

**"Hmmm yes, why?" he asked.**

**"We have to alert them! Call them and say that they should leave the house." Omnia exlain and give Jake the phone.**

**Jake calls but nobody anserws. Than Jake remember that he gave Haley his mobile and tried it so...**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**The Smiths stood in thier kitchen. Mr. Smith take the pistol and whispered to his wife that she should leave the house.**

**"No," she whispers back "I won't leave you alone with a housebreaker."**

**_____________________________**

**The Longs still holding at the balks of the cellar-ceiling. They hear that Mr. Smith take the pistol and load it.**

**"I'd know it!" Jonathan whispers "Our neigbours have a criminal past..."**

**"Shhh... what do you said?" Haley whispers.**

**"Look at that!" Jonathan shows them a letter "That company-symbol,.... a big H!!!"**

**"H?!" Susan cried loud but Jonathan hold her mouth close.**

**_____________________________**

**"Did you hear that?" Mrs. Smith asked.**

**"That comes from the cellar!"**

**_____________________________**

**"Shhh... look, that is the confirmation for a transaction in 1986! 9th December. That company transfered more than 20 thousand dollars to Mr. Hubberton."**

**"So it is true!" Susan whispers "our neigbours are..."**

**"Yes," Haley whispers sadly "they paid the huntsclan for..."**

**But than she was interrupted by the angry voice of Mr. Smith who stands in the door.**

**"Who is there? Come out of your hideout! I warn you I'm armed!!!" he cries into the darkness of the cellar.**

**The Longs still hold on the celling, if Mr. or Mrs. Smith switch on the light they would see them and shot. They thaught: be quiet and they will not notice! So after a few seconds Mr. Smith turn back and said: "There is nobody, honey!" but at that moment he close the door Jake's mobile, which was in Haley's pocket start to rang...**

**"Oh no, " Haley press the green button and whispers... " Jake not yet we are,..."**

**But than the light switch on and Mr. Smith stood, with the gun in his hand in the door and saw Jonathan, Susan, and Haley (still in her dragon form) at the ceiling. He shout very loud (ahhh monster,) and shoot with the pistol at them... the Longs let of the balks and fall at the floor. Mr. Smith still shoots...**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**"Oh, god!" Jake cries and drop the phone "I could hear shoots!"**

**"What!?" everybody exept of Brad shout.**

**"Okay we have to go now!" Andam said and every dragon transformed.**

**Brad started to shout again and becomes unconcinous.**

**"Let him here, we have to rescue my family!" Jake said and everybody leave the shop.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_____________________________________________________________________

Two old ladies were sitting in thier living-room, talk and listen to the music of Beethoven when a short 'bang' fills the air.

"Did you hear that?" the one woman asked the other.

Than they could hear more of them and look out of the window to the houses on the other side of the street. The houses of the Longs and Smiths.

"Oh, no! We have to call the police!"

_____________________________________________________________________

At the Smith's cellar, the Longs laying behind a stack of boxes on the floor and take cover from the gun shoots. Haley, still in dragon form, make away for the gunshoots flying. Mrs. Smith shout and grap for a phone to call the police. The light switch of and now it was dark again.

"Come out!" Mr. Smith shout.

"Please, stop honey!" Mrs. Smith cries and start talk into the phone: "Hello, police... there are some burglars in our cellar...what...on the way... our neigbours."

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake, the other dragons, and Trixe and Spud on his back, fly above the city. Jake could see his house and ask himself: what happend? Who shooted? When they landed on the backside some police cars without sirens stop in front of the hoses. The dragons entered the Longs houses and (ready for fight) search the house.

"Mom, dad, Haley are you there?" Jake shout threw the house. "Where are you?"

"American Dragon," Kulde starts "nobody home! Where could they are!"

"I don't know but,... hey what are that police cars doing here... oh.. THE SMITHS!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jonathan and Susan still laying on floor behind the boxes. Mr. Smith still hold the pistol in his hand when the police arrive and he close the door. Than they could hear how the door be locked.

"Haley," Susan whispers "Haley where are you?"

A little voice appears: "Mom, dad it's ... it's..."

Jonathan and Susan found her on floor. They realize that there was blood.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith talk to the officers in thier house. First they take away the gun from Mr. Smith.

"Have you a licence for that?" the officer asked.

"Yes, but not yet! That burglars are in the cellar. And there is a a... monster!" Mr. Smith explain.

"A what?!" the officers ask.

"Yes, it looks like a little, pink dragon with black hair."

The officers start to laugh.

"Oh.... hahahaha .... yes a little pink dragon break into a house. Let's look at that mytical burglar."

_____________________________

Jake and the dragons concil, who heard everthing, where shocked. When the officers see Haley in her dragon form that could be give a disaster. Than one of the concilours threw a big flash into the Smiths house and everybody freeze imidiately. Everybody was confused. All people stood there like statues.

"What's going on here?" Trixie asked.

"That was a time-freeze-magic," Omnia explain "we have only 60 seconds, we have to hurry!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jonathan and Susan realize that Haley was wounded. But it was to dark to see anything. But than the light switch on and both were shocked. But when they saw that it was Jake there were relived. But Jake was shocked and confused to find his parents in the neigbours cellar.

"Mom, dad what ... HALEY!!!" he cries when he saw the wounded Haley.

"Haley what's with you?!"

"American Dragon, we have to go! We will help her!" concilour Kulde said and put Haley with concilour Andam to carry her out of the cellar.

Haley was still unconcinous when they leave the house and carry her too the other house. They entered the kitchen and lay Haley on the table.

"Concilour, will she cure?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, but we have to hurry! We have a special medicine for that!" concilour Omnia explain.

_____________________________________________________________________

After the 60 seconds, the Smiths and the police officers defreezed and Mr. Smith opened the door. The police officers put them away from the door and occur it. But when the light in the cellar switch on the police officers start to become angry. There was nobody.

_____________________________________________________________________

"We developed that medicine in the 90s." Omnia explain. "It's not the first time that happend." she said and splash the red shining substance on Haleys wound. After a few seconds the wound disappeared, and Haley woke up.

"What happend?" she asked.

"You almost died," Jonathan start to cry "that crazy hunsclan financier shooted with a pistol at you,... you don't remember?"

"No! I only remembered that we broke into thier house to find some evidences."

"WHAT?" the complete concil shout.

"Wait, I can explain!" Jonathan said but be interrupted by LaoShi who shouted in angry cantonese.

"We find out that our neigbours give the huntsclan money, we find that!" he said and shows them the letter. "And, by the way, why you produce gun-shoot-medicine?"

The concilours where shocked to see the huntsclan symbol at that more than 20 years old letter. They sat down at the kitchen table and talk something.

_____________________________________________________________________

Mr. Smith was very confused when one of the police-man set him handcuffs.

"What's that..."

"Mr., there is nobody in that cellar, than you shouted with a gun, you have to come with us!" the officer tells and Mrs. Smith start to cry when her husband gone with the officers.

_____________________________________________________________________

The concilours talk about what they should do with the Smith's: arresting, delete memory... they had no plan. But with the idea of delete memory, Jake remembered that Brad still sat in the shop.

"...Brad..!! I've forgot him totally!" he cries and run to the door.

"American Dragon, wait!" Kulde said. "You have to stay here, we have to confer about everyhing what happend here."

"And Brad?" Haley asked when she entered the room with fresh clothes.

"Maybe we can send that humans!" Kulde explain and pointed at Trixie and Spud.

"US!?" they said.

"THEM!?" the other people shout.

"Yes, when they help the American Dragon so much in the last years, why we shouldn't give them a chance."

Now everybody was agreed! Kulde give them a little bottle and a injection.

"Half is enough!" he explain.

"Wait," Spud started to talk "we should give him that thing, in his body, I never did it before."

"Awww Spudinski, get it me, doctor Carter will do it!" Trixie said and both leave the house.

"Doctor Carter?" Kulde asked.

"She want's to become an doctor since she was a doctor in her dream." Jake explain.

_____________________________________________________________________

Trixie and Spud walk very proudly threw the city to the electronic shop and entered it.

"I can't belive it: the dragons concil trust us!" Spud said.

"Yes, but you have to admit that we are irretrievable for the ma... ma..."

"Trixie what you wanted to say?" Spud asked from the other room.

But Trixie don't anserwed. Spud entered the room and was also very shocked when he saw that Brad disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 8**_

A new problem. Almost a disaster. That story becomes very strange. Please review!

And by the way, again: Please excuse my bad english!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_____________________________________________________________________

The police station, Mr. Smith was in, was very frequented. Mr. Smith sits next to robbers, whores, and murders in a waiting area. He was angry, on himself, on his wife that she needs so much time to come and on that thing in his cellar. And he was afraid of that people he meet here.

"Oh, where is she? Does she needs so much time to come here and get me out of here? Woman,...!" Mr. Smith said loud.

"At next time I won't beat her." a dirty man next to him said and Mr. Smith change the seat.

Mr. Smith almost begin to cry when the door opens and a frighted boy enters the building and start to shout:

"DADDY!!!"

Mr. Smith looked at the blonde, big boy with torn shirt, who ran to the desk and talk with the officer. He looks afraid, like he has seen a ghost.

"Where's my father?" the boy jells.

"Hey what happend?" the officer asked when he saw at Brad.

Than another officer appears behind the desk and look at him, it was officer Morton. When he saw that Brad's clothes were torned and that Brad was afraid, the officer was shocked.

"Brad,... my son... what happend with you?" officer Morton asked and bring Brad into another room.

_____________________________________________________________________

At the Long's house the concil still talk about the Smith's and the Long's sat in thier kitchen and wait for thier decition. Than Jake could see Mrs. Smith leaving the house with a bag.

"Mom, dad... look she leave the house!" he said to his parents.

Than Jakes parents ran to the door and leave the house to talk to her. Jake and Haley walk to the window to look.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, how are you?" Susan asked 'friendly'.

"Oh.... well I'm fine." she lies.

"Oh, what's in this bag." Jonathan asked.

"Aaaa... that's for my husband, he is in hospital." she lies again.

"Oohhhh... is he okay?" Jonathan 'asked'.

"Yes, yes, not serious!" Mrs. Smith said and sat into her car.

"Is that true? The other neigbours told us that they heard shoots. And see police cars."

"Ahhhh.... I... I know nothing about that." she said and drive away.

Jonathan and Susan look at her and shake thier heads. They know the truth. She bring her husband some clothes to prison. When they walk back they could hear the phone rang. Jake get off and talk to someone.

"What?!" he cries shocked. "Okay, okay... stay them!"

Jake hang up and run to the living room where the concil was.

"Concilours, concilours..." he shout "Brad disappeared!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

In one of the interrogation rooms of the police station, Brad sat on the table with his dad and drunk some water.

"Okay my son, calm down, and tell me what happend." officer Morton said.

"Well, I was in Chinatown, when I met one of my classmates, than he... he..." Brad interrupt and take a breath. "... he transmorphed into a dragon catch me, and wanted to threw me into the river."

Officer Morton open his mouth and look very confused on his son. That story was so unbelivable that he wanted to send him home for house arrest. But than he decided to hear the rest of that funny story. "And than?"

"Than I beseeched him that he let me alive, than he bring me to a electronic shop in the Canal-Street, wait... ahh 10058, and he and a lot of people there bind me on a chair with 3 and a half legs, and asked me some questions. Than a talking dog tell something about the neigbours of that boy. He phones his sister said that he could hear shoots, than the most people in the room also transformed into monsters and flew away." he told very fast and drunk the complete glass in one gulp.

"And you think I will belive that?" Officer Morton said angrily.

"But it's true, dad!" Brad cries. "I can prove it!!!"

"And how?"

"Look at that," Brad said and presented the holes in his shirt "he did that with his claws."

"Okay, it's enouth, I call your mother that she should pick up you home and... wait... did you say: he could hear shoots threw the phone." the officer asked.

"Yes, shoots and than he said a name: Smith!" Brad ansewed.

_____________________________________________________________________

The concilours where afraid. A boy who knows the secret, is everywhere in this city and could told everybody. Okay they wouldn't belive him, but when he talk to the false people...

"Okay, we will do that on this way," Omnia said and paint something on a paper. "okay, the Smith's not at home, so Kukulkan, Mr. and Mrs. Long go back to the Smith's cellar and get that papers and look for other evidences. Mr. Spudinski and Ms. Carter where still in the shop, right, so the rest of us will met them thier and search the city for Brad Morton and the Smith's daugther, it seems that she also know something because she called last night. Haley Long also stay here and keep watch, when her parents and the concilour where in the cellar. Okay... well... go!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

After Brad's crazy story, officer Morton realize that Mr. Smith also told something about a little monster in his cellar. And the boy, who heard the shoots. Brad couldn't know abouth the operation in the Smith's house so he call for Mr. Smith and he also sat down at the table in the interrigation room.

"Okay, Mr. Smith, 41, born in Milwaukee, owner of a book store, marriaged, one daugther. Today, at 8:52am you shooted with a gun in your cellar because, that was your first statement, there where a little dragon." Officer Morton read at the paper.

"Yes, that's true." he said and look at Brad. "And who are you?"

"I'm his son, and I also see a dragon, many dragons, your neigbours." Brad shout.

"The Long's." Mr. Smith jell out. "I did know it. I DID KNOW IT."

"Shut up Mr. Smith, can 'you' prove it." Brad's dad asked.

"Yes, I know that I hit that little pink thing."

"Pink? But I saw that Jake is red." Brad interrupt him.

"Red, was the thing my wife saw at the window a few weeks ago."

"Wait, ... who's Jake?"

"He is the monster who wanted to kill me, several hours ago." Brad explain.

"Okay, now it's enough!!!" Officer Morton shouted. "Now we will drive to that Long's and look how they 'transform'."

_____________________________________________________________________

Jake and the concil met Trixie and Spud in the shop. Than FuDog shows a map of the city. Than they planed that Trixie, Spud and FuDog go to Brad's house. The dragons fly above the city and look for them there.

"Okay, but what should we do when Brad appears?" Spud asked.

"Give him that injection!"

_____________________________________________________________________

During Haley keep watch, her parents and concilour Kukulkan sneak into the cellar. Jonathan shows the box he found that papers. Haley stood at the backside of the houses and look, when Mr. or Mrs. Smith's car appear she had a old walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Haley, can you hear us?" Susans voice come trew the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, all okay there is nobody. You have enough time." she said.

"Okay."

____________________________

The old Mr. Smith, who find out what happend arrived at the front of the house and entered it. The Longs where afraid when they hear something. Haley watch trew the kitchen-window and could see the old man walking into the kitchen and read a note, which lays on the table.

The Longs switch off the light and hide behind the boxes again. The old man don't react that someone was in the cellar. Than he walk to the phone on the wall and call someone.

"Ear of dragon." Haley said and listen trew the closed door.

"Hello, did you hear that above your father? Yes? Could you come home and pick up me to the police station? Mhh...okay, in a few minutes behind the house... oh that's no problem, I ask the neigbours!" the old man said and hang up.

Haley was afraid when she realize that the old man walk to the door, she stood behind. She run away to her own backdoor, sat down at the stair and start to look into the sky. Than the old Mr. Smith appears.

"Ohhh... Hello, ahh Holly... are your parents at home?" he asked.

"My name is Haley... and no they aren't at home!" she anserws a little angrily.

"Oh, that's bad! Could you help me?" he asked.

"And how?"

"Could you say me where is the 14th precint police station?"

That was her chance to raise time.

"Okay, but you should write down it. First you drive a half mile that street and than turn right, than left, than above the Brooklyn Bridge and..."

_____________________________________________________________________

Officer Morton, Brad and Mr. Smith sat in the police car and drive threw the city. Jake fly above the city with field glasses and observe the city when he detect Brad in the police car.

"Hey," he talks into a old phone without cable. "I've found him. He sat in a police car, which drives to our street."

"Okay, we are on the way." Lao Shi's voice appear in the phone.

_____________________________________________________________________

"...than after a few minutes you arrive at the front side of the police station, but you have to drive to the parking area. You have to turn right, than drive 200 yards and..."

"It's okay, it's okay, that's enough. Owww... what a crazy city." the old man said.

Than a car stopps behind them and the Smith's daughter wink. The old man thank's Haley and sat into the car and both drive away.

"Haley, is he away." Her fathers voice appear.

"Yes, he's away. I've send him to the end of Long Island. You have enough time." she said into the walkie-talkie.

But what Haley couldn't see is that the police car with the both witnesses stop in front of the house.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**End of chapter 9**_

What will happen when they surprise the Longs in the cellar again? How will the policeman react? Will Brad forgot what he see? Please rewiew!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Jake could see, Brad and Mr. Smith leaving the police-car when he landed a few houses away on another roof. He took the old phone and warn the other dragons. He think: why they not use an normal cell phone, Jake had a more than 20 years old normal house-telephone without buttons, it have a dial. But it works, so Jake contact the others, instead of Kukulkan and his parents who where still in the cellar.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**From the backside of the Smith's house, Haley coulnd't see the police car. She look around but there was nobody in sight. But than she could see her brother on a roof, a few houses away. She wink, but than she realize that he want to call her something.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Longs and Kukulkan got two, big boxes with paper and documents with the 'big H'. Kukulkan was happy because now they could find out a little more about the Huntsclan. But than the front door opens again.**_

_**"I swear you it was on the cellar." Mr. Smith's voice appear.**_

_**Jonathan switch off the light and all hide again behind the other boxes. But before they could... the light switch on and a angry voice shout...**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Jake landed in front of Haley and told her about that what he have seen. When both ran to the Smith's house they could hear the angry voice of Mr. Smith. They open the back-door and hide behind the wall so they could hear what they say...**_

_**____________________________**_

_**"Mr. Smith.... we can explain..." Jonathan said but Officer Morton interruped him.**_

_**"Oh, well you can explain that at the police station..."**_

_**"But officer," Kukulkan beseeched "what we doing here is very important."**_

_**Brad, who risk a view into the cellar, recognized Kukulkan and shout.**_

_**"DAD, DAD, that is one of the monsters who wanted to eat me!!!"**_

_**"WE DIDN'T WANTED TO EAT YOU!!!" Kukulkan cries and hold her mouth, now she betrayed herself.**_

_**____________________________**_

_**In front of the house the other concilours, FuDog, Trixie and Spud arrived. They kick down the door and run into the house where Officer Morton start to handcuff Mr. and Mrs. Long when the dragons flew into the room. Brad started to shout and run away but Jake and Haley catch him.**_

_**Jonathan started to hit Officer Morton into the face. Both fighted and than they fall down the stair into the cellar.**_

_**"Dad!" Jake and Brad shout. Brad flee from Jake and run down the stair to his injured father. Jonathan was fortunatly uninjured.**_

_**Mr. Smith wanted to run away, too. But the concilours catch him and hold him in the house.**_

_**Jonathan walk up the stair and embrace his wife, happly but than a loud shoot appears and the light on the celling broke. Everybody run away. A second shout hit a cupboard at the wall. Broken dish fall loudly on the ground. Brad appears with his father's gun in the door and shoot at everything what move.**_

_**The phone at the kitchen-wall rang and Brad shoot it broken.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Mrs. Smith stood with her cell phone in front of the police-station and was afraid when she hear a loud bang. She run to her car and race away.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**At the Smith's house the dragons force Brad and threw the gun into the kitchen. Everybody was relived. But than a big, white shining stone flew threw the window between the dragons and every dragon morph back and fall down on the ground. Jake and the other dragons where too weak to stand up.**_

_**Only the humans stand. When Brad wanted to run away again somebody shoot in the wall in front of him. He stoop and took his hands high. Everybody was confused to see the old Mr. Smith and the Smith's daughter with huntsclan weapons in the living room.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Mrs. Smith drive very fast above the highway, only five minutes away from her house, with the fear that something terrible happend.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**Everybody in the house was very confused to see the both people with huntsclan-stuff. Now the concilous realize that they have to be also know everything above the huntsclan.**_

_**"Everybody on the ground!" the daughter shout "Not you dad, come here!"**_

_**Mr. Smith walk slowly to them, still afraid of all that almost unconcinous people in the room. A few seconds later Officer Morton appears, injured, in the door. The old Mr. Smith shoot in the wall next to him so that he also lay down on the floor.**_

_**_____________________________________**_

_**at the other side of the wall the gas pile broke**_

_**"What do you do?" one of the concilours asked.**_

_**"What we doing? We do that what the organisation my other grandfather paid, never arrive! Kill the American Dragon!" the girl explain and walk to Jake who still lays on the floor, almost unconcinous.**_

_**"How... how you..."**_

_**"How we expose you?" the girl asked. "That was easy after I my mother told me that she see you at the window.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**FLASHBACK: (the girl explain)**_

_**At that night, my mother almost crie. I had pity for her, so I walk to the cellar, to look for a flashlight because I wanted to seach 'it'. Than I found that documents in the box. I remembered that symbol and asked my grandmother. She told me what she know and I remembered where I see you last time.**_

_**Months ago the news told something about a explosion on the roof of the Pantheon-builiding. During a school-dance. And the news shows you, during the party at the roof, filmed by one of your classmates with a cell-phone-camera, when a helicopter with that symbol the 'big H' appear and everybody run away instead of you and that both fools.**_

_**"Hey!" Trixie and Spud shout.**_

_**Than I try to find out more about you and your family. I found a hideout in a former subway staition with that stuff and some files above a creature called American Dragon. Than my mother saw 'it' again and I'm too. You landed behind the house and morph into your human form.**_

_**Than after a few weeks I collect informations, I met that dump guy who is a emeny of you as human. (Brad was very offended) I send him to that electronic-shop to find out more for me.**_

_**"You broke into a house!!!" Officer Morton shout at his son. "When we alive that, you have house-arrest, until you are 30."**_

_**Shut down. I know I shouldn't did that, I forget that they are that humans there. So I gone back to that hideout, take this stuff and that stone, I don't know what it is but it's your weakness.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**"But dragon's aren't bad!" Jake explain. "They protect the magical-world, and safe all the magical-creatures living in both worlds.**_

_**"In both worlds?" Brad asked but than the old man hit him. "Be quiet!"**_

_**"I have to agree that was not my first plan..." she start to tell.**_

_**"I found out my parent's where almost bankrupt, they need money. The bank will get away us all, because my dearing daddy (and than she pointed the weapon at him) is a loser in that things." **_

_**"Hey, I did what I could. I ever wanted the best for you, your mother and you dad." he explain.**_

_**"But I gonna be worse and worse. So when I found out who you are, Jake Long, when this is your right name,..."**_

_**"What do you mean with: when this is my right name?" Jake interrups.**_

_**"I don't know... ," the girl said. "...but that's not important now..."**_

_**______________________________________**_

_**during she talks, the gas still leak out of the pile**_

_**"I'd think that is the best way to come out of the liabilities of my family. I even wanted to share with Brad, but..."**_

_**"What you wanted to share with me money... you never tell me that..." Brad said, and started to lie: "If I'd know that, I never helped you!"**_

_**"Aw, please... you are one of the worst, and most self love humans we know!" Kulde said with a smile. And every other concilour had to laugh.**_

_**"I'D SAID BE QUIET!!!" the girl shout and shoot into the celling. A big debris pile fall down and hit the coffee-table.**_

_**"But when your friends met Brad in the shop, my perfect plan was ruined. And now, I haven't another choice, I have to kill you, your fellows will hunt me to the other end of the world."**_

_**Mr. Smith look at his daughter and feel guilty. She did that for her family. But she became evil, she wanted to kill all people in the room, the half of them almost unconcinous. But than he look at his father who also became unconcinous.**_

_**"DAD!" Mr. Smith shout and run to his father. When he stood above him he smell some strange. He look above at the big hole his father shoot into the wall and realize that it was gas...**_

_**"Oh my god, please don't shoot with that thing!" Mr. Smith beseeched his daughter. "Please, don't shoot. The gas pipe broke!"**_

_**"WHAT!" everybody shout.**_

_**That's enough. Jonathan stood up catch the shinx-hair. And threw it into the cellar. The Smith's daughter was still afraid when every dragon get his power back and she and Haley start to fight. The wheapon threw through the air, smash at the wall and start to peep.**_

_**"What is that?" Brad asked.**_

_**"Oh, no! The last time I heard that was when we destroyed the huntsclan stuff at the dump." Spud explain. "THAT'S THE SELF-DESTRUCTION!!!"**_

_**Everybody run out. Some dragons transformed and get one of the humans to safe them. At that moment Jake leave the house with the Smith's daugther in his arms, they where the last, a big shockwave of an explotion hit Jake and smash him to an parked car on the other side of the street.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________**_

_**End of Chapter 10**_

Is Jake OK? How big is the annihilation? Is someone hadly injured? Please rewiew!


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**All over New York, the people could see a big black cloud growing up above East Village. Many people stood at thier windows and stare at the cloud. There where flames on the ground, and the people asked themself: What happend?**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Susan Long stood up and look for her family and the others. She couldn't see anything, the air was full of dust. Than she found concilour Kulde, laying on the ground. With the old Mr. Smith in his arms. She look for the old man but he havn't any chance, he was dead.**

**Jonathan and concilour Kukulkan both laying unconcinous in a room in one of the houses at the other street-side. They smashed threw a window and landing at a coffee-table in front of two old ladies, who sat there and drunk thier tea. The house, they landed in, also start to burn when Jonathan woke up. The two confused woman run out.**

**"Awww... what... concilour? CONCILOUR! Please wake up!" Jonathan jells.**

**Kukulkan who still was in his dragon-form woke up and transform back.**

**"Oh my god! Were are we?" she asked. Than they also realize that the house they where in also was in fire.**

**On the street, Spud and Trixie laying under a big piece of debris when somebody carry it away and relieve them. Trixie couldn't stand up, she was hardly injured. Spud was unconcinous. Omnia and Lao Shi carry them away, but than somebody screams. Lao Shi look around and could see a group of people who ran out of thier houses, most of them woman and children who see the dragons and run away in panic.**

**"Oh no! They will think that that's our fault." Omnia shout.**

**"That's not important now! We have to bring away everybody from here and... oh my god." Lao Shi stop talking, they could now see something...**

**The Smith's house disappeared, there was only a burning heaps of rubble. The Long' house and the house at the other side where hardly damaged and stood also in flames. The street was full of debris, damaged or burning cars and dust. The half street was in fire. And all over the people leave thier houses and run away, because when they see the dragons, they thaugh that was a monster attack.**

**"MY HOUSE!" Mr. Smith shout when he could see what happend. He turn around and when he saw the dragons he became angry. **

**"THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! I WILL ENSURE THAT ALL HUMANS START TO HATE YOU AND...ahhh...."**

**Mr. Smith fall down and lays on the street. Lao Shi and Omnia could see Haley fly above him, with a car-door in her hands, she had hit him.**

**"Sorry." she said and transform back. "Where is Jake?"**

**They look around and found the Smith's daugther, Jake catched, laying unconcinously on the street. Jake lays, in his human form behind a destroyed car. Also unconcinous and hardly injured. When they found him all others arrive. The half of the dragons was injured and every human, instead of Jonathan who safed by Kukulkan, too. **

**"Jake, what's with you?" Susan yells and hold her son. **

**"Wait we will help him!" Kulde said and bring Jake away "We have to go now!"**

**"And the people who saw everthing?" Haley asked.**

**"Later!" Lao Shi explain and every dragon flew away with a injured or a human when the police and the fire-brigade arrive.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**At the electronic-shop all injured laying on a hospital-bed. Brad, his father, and the Smith's where enclosed in another room with Omnia and Kukulkan who delete thier memories. The dead body of Grandpa Smith was in the morgue of the hospital with 15 other injured people from the explotion in the street.**

**"And the people who saw us?" Haley asked again when Kulde give Jake an injection.**

**"In 30 minutes we will start to spray a special potion aboth the city. The people won't remember the explotion and us." Kulde explain and walk to Trixie who had a broken leg. And give her a glass of blue water.**

**"Drink that! In five minutes you can walk again. And during the people lost thier memory we send a team to your street and rebuild the destroyed buildings. In two days nobody will see that there was ever an explotion."**

**"And Jake?" Haley asked and Kulde get a worried face.**

**"I have to admit that he his hardly injured. But don't worry." he said to Haley and the Long's who also sitting in the room to get some medical help. "He need's a few days but he will totally recover."**

**The Longs got happy and where relived. But than Susan remember that somebody was not thier.**

**"Wait, concilour! What's with Mrs. Smith?" she asked worried. Mrs. Smith wasn't thier and she could talk to somebody from press about the magical things she saw.**

**"She is catched by our team in your street. She's on the way." Andam said when he entered the room.**

**"And what you want to do with them now,... I mean... they..." Jonathan wanted to ask.**

**"We couldn't send them to prison!" Andam explain.**

**"What?! everybody, instead of the concilours shout. "Why not?"**

**"Because, when we delete the memory of them, nobody remember that they were your neigbours. The old man died, not during the explotion, he died against a hearth attack, one of our spys from hospital said. And your neigbours never paid for the huntsclan, only Mr. Hubberton and he is died in January 1995." he explain.**

**"But that hostage two hours ago, Brad's housebraking into the shop,..."**

**"We have a special punishment for them!" Omnia said when she also entered the room and give Spud a glass of water.**

**"And... what?" Spud asked.**

**"You will see... and... wait the American Dragon wake up!!!" Kukulkan said and everybody look at Jake who open his eyes slowly...**

**"Jake, how are you?" his father asked.**

**"Aww man... I think we are homeless!" he said and smile.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Three days after that terrible happening, the Long's could back into thier house. The street looks better than before. No other neigbour seems to remember that there was a little armageddon here. When the Long's walk to thier house they could see a For Sale sing in front of the Smith's house. They look threw the window and saw that the house looks like before the Smith's move in.**

**"What could you see Jake?" his dad asked.**

**"Wait! ...eye of the dragon... Hmmm... a old woden floor instead of that expensive carpet, old 80s wallpaper... look's live the Smith's never moved in!" he explain and walk back.**

**"Than everything is okay now." Jonathan explain and opens the door. **

**When the Long's entered thier house they found a big present basket in thier living room with a note. During Jake, Haley and Susan start to eat the choclate or other sweets Jonathan read the note:**

**"Dear Long's, welcome in your new (old) house. With that document's from the Smith's cellar, we could win new informations and maybe we can indemnify a few victims of them. Well, enjoy your new (old) home, the only thing the rebuild-team couldn't repair is the doorbell. Creetings from the dragons concil."**

**"Wow, that's friendly from them!" Jake said.**

**"Wait there is more," Jonathan interrupt him " PS: And we hope you all enjoy the Smith's and Brad's special punishments.**

**Everybody look very confused.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**More than 100 miles away a bailiff gave Mr. and Mrs. Smith a enforcement action. He took away them all thier expencive stuff and cars. Later they don't move to East Village, they moved to a cheapy flat in a little village in near Albany. The daughter was most angry: what can I do in this little village? And I need better clothes and not that cheap, boring trash from market!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**In his house, Brad was sitting with his friends in front of the TV and play videogames when his parents enterred and switch it of.**

**"Brad we have to talk!" his mother said angrily.**

**Brad's friends wanted to go, but Mr. Morton said they should stay, there where also involted. Than Mrs. Morton shows a letter. Brad look at it was scared.**

**"Your former principal, Ms. Derceto, wrote us that you and your friends bullied your classmates, espacially smaller and weaker people, sometimes so hard: many of them now need a psychatric.!!!" Mr. Morton explain angrily.**

**"Wait, that's not true!" Brad yam but than his mother shows him some photos who show Brad, during hit Frederic, during stealing money from a little, thin boy, his Jake4Freak auction and reading the student files. **

**"What do you say about it?" Brad's mother asked angrily.**

**All what Brad said was: "Shit! Who took this photos?"**

**"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU HAVE HOUSE ARREST!!! FORREVER!" **

**"AWWW... MAANN!!!"**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**THE END**_

I hope you enjoyed! Other stories following soon.


End file.
